


Taint

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Daniel wants to be tainted, Jack will be the one to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jackdanielpromptfic's house warming party from the prompt _"Jack flips out a little when he finds out Daniel slept with Cameron--marking/claiming."_

He can smell the other man on Daniel’s neck. The scent of an interloper. He bites down hard into the flesh of Daniel’s shoulder and Daniel grunts, but otherwise welcomes the attack. Jack sucks on the mark he has just made, bringing blood to the surface. If Daniel wants to be tainted, Jack will be the one to do it.

Daniel rests his head back against the wall as Jack crowds closer, pushing up against the vertical surface that was the closest. He messily pushes Daniel’s clothes out of the way. Shirt shoved up above his nipples, one of which Jack scratches a little too harshly on purpose. Pants down to his knees, far enough for Jack to get access to the already leaking cock. He pulls his own shirt off and throws it away, unbuttoning his pants, and then he’s pressed up against Daniel once more.

Jack digs his fingers into Daniel’s hips, holding him in place while he rubs his own cock against Daniel’s. He wants the friction, the slight uncomfortable feeling of too dry flesh. He wants it to burn.

He raises his head in time to see Daniel take a silent sob, eyes screwed shut, gritted teeth, quivering bottom lip. He knew it would hurt. He hurt Jack, he hurt himself, and he thought maybe that was all they had left now. A shared pain.

Jack continues to thrust against Daniel’s flesh roughly, pre cum offering little in the way of lubrication; they are a mess of hair and muscle.

Jack cries when he comes, deep pained breaths and tears while he empties himself onto Daniel’s groin and belly. Daniel stops himself from following, not wanting Jack to have to deal with this mess any more. This was for Jack, an apology of sorts, he wants this punishment. He wraps his arms around Jack’s shoulders, stopping him from sliding to the floor, but Jack grabs at him and Daniel finds himself thrown on his back on the hallway carpet.

“No!” Jack shouts now down on his knees, “You don’t get to stop, you don’t get to decide, I do! You…you’ve done enough.” The wetness around his eyes makes him look wild; his face is screwed up in anger. Daniel stays where he is, tears of his own now running down into his hair.

Jack sucks Daniel’s cock into his mouth, trying not to gag on snot and his own cum. Daniel will come for him, because he is Jack’s, and no one else's.


End file.
